my_archenemy_sistersfandomcom-20200214-history
Kukyou City
Kukyou City is a disaster-prone city in Japan and is where most of the events in the series take place. Background (work in progress) Kukyou City is subject to numerous natural disasters. It receives cold wind from the mountains to the west and damp air from the coastline to the east, resulting in unstable weather such as tornadoes and lightning strikes.Volume 1, Chapter 0 Because of this, the city is designated a National Reinforced Planning Zone.Volume 1, Chapter 1 The abundance of natural disasters has led to the city being at the forefront of disaster research. The city is visited by research teams from prestigious universities aiming to understand the mechanisms underlying disasters, in order to predict them in advance. It also contains many examples of technology that mitigates the damage done by disasters. This includes: doors like those of bank vaults beneath each house; metal-walled tornado shelters to protect the residents; rubber boats along the roads in case of flooding; bundles of sensors known as Weather Spheres; and backup power systems. This technology is expected to eventually be used in other cities. Another consequence is that Kukyou City is an important location for the Bright Cross Disaster Prevention Foundation. On the surface, the Bright Cross acts as a buffer between the many different groups interested in the city. It centralises the budget request and supervision process and ensures that no two participating groups are duplicating any projects, maximising the efficiency with which personnel and equipment are used. Government and Politics Kukyou City has its own city council. However, because of its status as a National Reinforced Planning Zone, it can be controlled almost completely by the group that controls the money. The Bright Cross has such control initially, possessing influence over the council, police, firefighters and other groups.Volume 1, Chapter 3 They are later dissolved as an organisation. Geography (work in progress) Kukyou City is bounded by mountains on the west and the coast on the east. A consequence of this is that the city can be easily isolated if a few highways and railroad tracks are blockaded. The city contains a number of districts, including the Harbor Shopping District and the Central Business District.Volume 1, Chapter 9 A number of schools are located in the city, including Public Kukyou First High School and Private Elixir Girls Middle School. The city contains a zoo, which holds a range of animals including lions, tigers, elephants, hippos, pandas, and penguins. The zoo was formerly used for immunology research and this allowed important people to donate animals to the country. This research declined in popularity, allowing the citizens to see the animals whenever they wanted. The zoo is quite popular, being visited by TV stations, comedians and school field trips. The city's water supply is supported by a giant reservoir in Kukyou Dam. The dam is also a famous suicide spot, resulting in it being classified as one of "Japan’s Top 100 Spiritual Spots" and surrounded by strange rumours.Volume 1, Chapter 4 Demographics Kukyou City is inhabited not only by humans, but also by Archenemies. They are common enough that citizens are advised to not wander around after dark, rummage through trash in back alleys or disturb the offerings in graveyards. There are signs marked with an exclamation mark located in empty lots throughout the city, warning people to watch out for Archenemies.Volume 1, Chapter 2 Characters (work in progress) Amatsu household *Satori Amatsu *Erika Amatsu *Ayumi Amatsu *Yurina Amatsu *Taizou Amatsu *Maxwell *Laplace *Ghost Cat Public Kukyou First High School *Class Rep *Helen Itou *Yudoki Andou *Haname Natsukawa *Seiji Matsumoto *Gatsuto Akutsu References Category:Locations